Optical scanners for reading and decoding encoded information have been applied to a wide range of uses including pride and inventory control, file or packaging tracking, identification cards and badges, and others. In many situations, the application of the scanner requires a degree of mobility, i.e., the scanning devices must be moved to the object with the information printed thereon. This mobility may be provided by cords or cables electrically connecting the optical device to the data processing/output device, or the optical device may be combined with the data processor and a battery in a hand-held housing. The latter device, while being conveniently mobile, must be carefully managed in order to avoid rapid depletion of the battery. Most commonly, this power management is achieved by providing on/off switches or triggers which activate the device when scanning is required. In order to manually activate the device the user must have at least one finger free to depress the switch. If an on/off switch is provided, there is a risk that the power could be left on inadvertently, draining the battery. If the housing is designed with a spring-loaded trigger conveniently located in the handle, the user need only hold the handle to activate the scanner. If not, the user must hold the housing in one hand and activate the scanner with the other. In either case, the user is prevented from using both hands to position the encoded information for scanning. When a significant number of items need to be shifted or repositioned during scanning, having limited use of both hands can be inconvenient and inefficient. It would be advantageous to free up both the user's hands for optimal efficiency in handling the items to be scanned.